kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey Likes It
Mikey Likes It is the seventh episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard is fleeing from Team LilyMu in his truck, having stolen a bag of jewels. The battle wagon drives across an ice slick, causing Team LilyMu to lose control and crash into Gonard's truck. Mikey confronts Gonard, who demonstrates his freeze ray. Gonard attacks Mikey, but slips on ice and drops his freeze ray, which Mikey acquires. Mikey then slips on ice as well, causing him to fire the freeze ray wildly and create a large column of ice, which falls onto Gonard. Guano ends the scene. Mitsuki takes pictures for her photo album, which she uses to catalog her friends' activities. Mikey, meanwhile, attempts to dispose of some garbage, but is confused by the garbage sorting system. The cast inform Mikey that Japan recycles most of its garbage and has separate disposal bins for different types of garbage. Mitsuki offers to show Mikey how to use the bins. Ozu approaches Gonard and tells him that they need to increase his visibility. Ozu sends Gonard to dinner at a fancy restaurant to let the public see him. Mitsuki and Guano explain the recycling system to Mikey via song. Mikey becomes enthusiastic about recycling. Gonard goes to the restaurant and is seated at a table with Lily, who is also there. The two quickly realize that they have been sent on a date by Ozu. Mikey overzealously recycles his and Mitsuki's possessions, including her photo album. Mikey dives down the garbage chute to rescue the album and ends up in the recycling center. He manages to save the photo album before it is destroyed, but the photos inside are lost. Lily wonders why she has been sent on a date with Gonard. Ozu arrives with reporters and uses the mock date to frame Gonard and Lily as a couple. He orders them to play along in order to generate publicity. Mikey attempts to recreate the lost photographs to prevent Mitsuki from learning that he had lost them. Mitsuki arrives and asks about the album, but Mikey says that he is having it "cleaned" and that she cannot have it back immediately. He convinces her to go to all of the places she has been recently in order to take replacement photos. Lily and Gonard are bothered by paparazzi, but Gonad scares them off. Mikey has Mitsuki pose for various photos to replace the old ones. Gonard meets with Lily at the restaurant, who is forced by Ozu to break up with Gonard to generate more publicity. She informs him that she is now "dating" Guano. Mitsuki discovers that her photos have been found by the news media and are being shown on television. She also learns that Mikey had lost the photos and becomes angry with him. Mikey reveals that he was spending time with Mitsuki in order to replace the photos, which upsets her even more. Gonard is furious at Guano for breaking up his relationship. The two challenge each other to a duel over Lily. Mikey attempts to apologize to Mitsuki, but is unsuccessful. Gonard and Guano fight a water-balloon duel over Lily, to Ozu's annoyance. Mikey presents Mitsuki's album to her, with the new photos inside. Mitsuki is grateful for the pictures and reconciles with Mikey. Gonard and Guano arrive, having abandoned their duel. The cast play a game of ping pong together. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey using the freeze ray to freeze Gonard.Category:Episodes